<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Find In Garry's Room by AntimonyAvenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692669">What We Find In Garry's Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimonyAvenger/pseuds/AntimonyAvenger'>AntimonyAvenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Water High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimonyAvenger/pseuds/AntimonyAvenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When cleaning up, the teens find unusual items in Garry's room, which leads them to more questions. Who's underwear keeps appearing under his furniture?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bec Sanderson/Garry Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What We Find In Garry's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Loren's day to do the vacuuming, and whilst she was nowhere near as ruthless as Charley, she prided herself on doing a good job. So when she was doing Garry's room she came across something that was definitely not meant for her eyes. It was a black lacy bra, that had clearly fallen onto the ground and been pushed under his dresser. Her eyes widened, before making sure it was in the exact same place she'd found it and escaping the room, leaving it half cleaned. They all knew he had a girlfriend, but she'd never considered that she'd been here before, and it just made her wonder how he'd snuck her in without any of them noticing.</p><p>"Bridget! Bridget! Guess what I just found?" She ran into their room, because she just needed to tell someone the information she'd just gained. Bridget looked up from her laptop, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"</p><p>"A bra." She said, her mind racing. Bridget just laughed, confused at her sudden revelation.</p><p>"So? It's hardly like we're the only girls in the house." Bridget laughed her off, and Loren realised she needed to explain. "In Garry's room. I found a bra in Garry's room."</p><p>Bridget gaped at that, and Loren just flapped around with her hands. "Is it his girlfriends?"</p><p>"I don't know. It didn't exactly have a name tag in. I guess so." Loren told her, and clearly they'd attracted some attention as the guys and Cassie crowded their door. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Loren found a bra in Garry's room." Bridget divulged the information she'd only learnt seconds ago. Cassie gaped, Guy came in and sat on the end of Bridget's bed and perched his head on his hands whilst Charley and Adam just looked surprised.</p><p>"So? He has a girlfriend right?" Charley asked, and Adam walked into the room in the way he always did when he was going to say something insightful. "Yeah, but that means he's invited his girlfriend here. And none of us even noticed."</p><p>"That's what I thought." Loren exclaimed, pointing at Adam trying to prove her point. "So what do we do?" Guy asked.</p><p>"Nothing. For all we know, all this happened when we were at school. She might not have been here overnight." Charley told them, and Adam nodded in agreement. "Plus, I really don't want to have that conversation."</p>
<hr/><p>Guy's week to do the vacuuming came around a few weeks later, and his eyes widened at what he came across in Garry's room as he was getting under the bed.</p><p>"Loren? Was it a bra you found in Garry's rom?" He asked when he'd finished the job. She furrowed her eyebrows at him before answering. "Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"Because I just found something very interesting that I think you'd want to know." He flopped down on the end of her bed dramatically, causing her to laugh. "Okay, hit me."</p><p>"I found some pants." She coughed on the water she just drank, trying to process his words. "Maybe it's from the same time?" She suggested, even though she didn't believe her own words.</p><p>"Nah, I doubt it. Someone would've noticed it." The nice thing about living in a house with 7 other people, was that it got vacuumed once a week. Especially when they'd lose points if they didn't.</p><p>"So what do we do? Do we mention it?" Loren shook her head at that. "No, but I do think we should tell the others."</p><p>Over the next two months, they'd found more and more items of women's clothing in Garry's bedroom by accident. It was always when they were doing the vacuuming, mainly because that was the only reason they ever went in either Bec or Garry's room. And they always found it under the bed, or the dresser, or generally places you never look under when tidying up.</p><p>"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Adam said, coming into Bridget and Loren's room. It had become the place they always went to when they needed to talk about the Garry situation. "You find something else?" Bridget asked, giving him a sympathetic look. All the girls made sure that all their 'delicates' were out of sight whenever the guys did the vacuuming, so chancing across all that stuff was really affecting them.</p><p>"Maybe we should talk to him about this. I mean, she's clearly been coming over here a lot." Loren suggested, and he just shrugged. "Maybe. I really don't want to be the one to initiate that conversation though."</p><p>"Me either. So we just let this keep happening and pretend like we don't know?" Bridget asked, and Loren just sighed. "I guess so."</p>
<hr/><p>"Have any of you seen my swimsuit? The blue one with the white details?" Bec poked her head around the door to the pool room. They all shook their heads, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Sorry Bec. I didn't see it in the washing." Cassie said, shrugging before lining up for her shot. "Me either." Charley said. Bec sighed, thanking them before leaving the room.</p><p>A week later it was Bridget's turn to do the vacuuming, and she came across something she was not expecting. Poking out from underneath Garry's end table was Bec's swimsuit, the one she'd been looking for last week. Her eyes widened in realisation, and suddenly everything made a lot more sense. She picked it up, leaving his room and practically sprinting into her room. She pulled Cassie and the boys on her way though, shutting the door once they were all in.</p><p>"Remember when we thought Bec and Garry were dating? And we thought it was the end of the world?" She asked, and they all nodded. "Yeah. Why are you bringing this up?"</p><p>"Well, I think we might have a problem." She held up Bec's swimsuit, leaning against her desk. "You found her swimsuit." Loren exclaimed, mainly because they all knew it was Bec's favourite and she'd actually been pretty upset she couldn't find it. "Yeah, but guess where."</p><p>"Garry's room." Adam realised, and everyone's eyes widened. Bridget just nodded, because she hadn't gotten over the shock get either.</p><p>"So all those clothes belong to Bec?" Cassie asked, and Bridget just nodded, because it all made sense now. "And they're together. Like actually dating."</p><p>"I mean, it makes sense. Garry would never bring a girl here, private life is private. But if said girl already lives here…" Adam trailed off, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"So how long d'you guys think this had been going on?" Loren asked, frowning as she tried to think. "Well, Garry told us ages ago that he had a girlfriend. Maybe it was Bec." Guy speculated, sounding oddly serious for once.</p><p>"Maybe. I think it's time we finally talk to them about the underwear issue."</p>
<hr/><p>"Bec? Garry? Can we talk to you?" Bridget had drawn the short straw and was forced to be the once to get them into the living room. Bec raised an eyebrow at her. "About anything in particular?"</p><p>"Maybe we could talk about this in the lounge?" Bec and Garry exchanged a look, before getting up and following her into the lounge.</p><p>"Why do I feel like I'm about to be grounded?" Bec laughed, but it was true. They were all stood in front of the tv, their faces all ranging from nervous to calm. "Sit down guys." Charley gestured to the couch, and they both sat down, a curious look on their faces.</p><p>"What's this all about guys?" Garry asked. They all looked to Loren, who threw Bec's swimsuit at them. "We found this."</p><p>Bec smiled happily, folding it up and placing it besides her. "Thank you. Where did you find it?"</p><p>"Well, that's the funny thing. Bridget found it whilst she was vacuuming. In Garry's room." Charley said, and both Bec and Garry's eyebrows shot up into their hair. "Oh."</p><p>"Which brings us onto our next point. We've been finding, accidentally I might add, various items of women's underwear underneath his furniture for the last few months. Initially, we thought you'd been bringing your girlfriend over. We never mentioned it because we didn't want to make things awkward, but then we found your swimsuit." Adam explained, looking over to Bridget to continue. "So are we jumping to conclusions here? Or are you dating?"</p><p>Bec and Garry had always seemed to be able to communicate without even talking, and now was no exception. They exchanged a look, and a couple of raised eyebrows before they turned back to look at them. "Yes. We're dating."</p><p>That raised more questions than answers. "So how long has this been going on?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, you have a girlfriend." Cassie pointed out, and Garry looked even more awkward than he did before. "I had a girlfriend. We broke up." He revealed, and they all just looked at each other. "And I'd like to point out it was before Bec and I became…well, Bec and I."</p><p>"We didn't want to tell you because last time you thought we were dating, you weren't particularly happy." Bec explained, and yeah, that made sense. But it seemed different this time, seeing as they actually were together. Not only that, but they wouldn't have even worked it out if they didn't do the vacuuming.</p><p>"So…what do we do now?" Loren asked, sitting down on the couch, and everyone followed suit. Now they knew, it felt increasingly uncomfortable to stand up to address them, especially as this was such a personal topic.</p><p>"We don't want this to impact your training, and we hope it hasn't so far." Bec told them, exchanging a look with Garry before she said it. He nodded in agreement, before looking at them. The question was obvious, had it affected their training?</p><p>"We wouldn't have noticed. You've been very…discrete." Guy said, getting uncomfortable at the end. Because this was generally a very uncomfortable conversation.</p><p>"And obviously, if it were to ever affect your training, we'd want you to tell us. Because at the end of the day you're our priority." Garry added, and it was true. Him and Bec had already had this conversation, they both knew where they stood with each other, and where that lay regarding the teens.</p><p>"What happens now? Do we just pretend like this conversation never happened? Are you gonna act like a couple?" Cassie asked, because they were all thinking it. Now that they knew, how were things going to change, or even if they were going to change.</p><p>Bec and Garry exchanged another look, discussing things without actually talking. "Nothing's going to change around here. We're not going to suddenly be all over each other, or act like a couple. This isn't going to change things." Bec reassured them, and they all seemed happy with that answer. Well, almost everyone. Charley was frowning, and panic raced through Bec, because anything could come out of his mouth. "Charley?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you two should be able to act like a couple. Or at least, like you're more than just friends. Loren and I do, so do Cass and Adam." Charley said, and she was shocked about that. Because out of all the people she thought would say that, Charley was about bottom of the list.</p><p>"He's right. I mean, we're not saying you should be all over each other, but you live here too. You deserve to at least be comfortable around us as something more than friends." Cassie added to Charley's point, and everyone else nodded along.</p><p>Garry looked at Bec with surprise, because neither of them had expected them to react like this. "What happened to, 'the worst thing that would happen is Garry and Bec become an item'?" Garry asked, remembering their words from the previous time this had come up. All the kids exchanged a look, and this time Adam did the talking. "That was when you were skiving off training, not paying us any attention, and generally not being the best coaches. But you've been together for months now and we didn't even notice. I think we can cope."</p><p>"That's very…responsible." Bec couldn't hide her surprise, and the teens just all laughed. "We do have the power to responsible when we want to." Guy defended, causing them all to laugh harder.</p><p>"Now where's that attitude when you're doing the dishes?" Garry teased, causing Bec to start laughing with the kids. And that was the first time they noticed the 'Garry smile' as they later started calling it.</p><p>"Well, as fun as this conversation is, we've got dinner to make." Adam said, getting up and giving Cassie a hand. "Ooooh, what are we having?" Loren asked, following them into the kitchen and leaning against the island as Cassie started pulling food out the fridge.</p><p>"Sausages by the looks of it." Cassie said, and Adam exchanged a glance with her. "There's only enough for six though."</p><p>"That's a shame. What are we gonna do?" Bridget asked, catching onto what Adam was saying. "Ah yeah. Two of us should probably go out to eat." Guy added, and they all turned to Bec and Garry.</p><p>"What?" Bec asked, and they all just smirked at the pair. Garry looked just as confused.</p><p>"I mean, if there's not enough food for all of us, someone's gonna have to go out. And as the adults here you two should take the hit." Loren smiled, and Guy started pushing them towards the door. "Have fun guys, don't stay out too late!"</p><p>The door slammed in their shocked faces, and they just turned to look at each other. "Did they just send us on a date?"</p><p>"I'm not going to question it." Bec laughed, and Garry couldn't resist kissing her lightly. A panicked look came over her face as he pulled back. "How many of my bra's d'you reckon they've found?"</p><p>A similar look came over his face, his eyes widening. "Oh god. We've probably traumatised them." There was nothing else to do but laugh, lest they dwell on what had just happened. Bec pressed herself against him, kissing him softly and tangling her hand in his hair.</p><p>"Hi, ummmm, sorry to interrupt. But we're running out of milk. Don't suppose you could pick some up on the way home?" Guy poked his head around the door, breaking them up. A chorus of shouts followed him, accompanied by a pillow being flung at the back of his head. "Okay okay, I'm going."</p><p>"Unbelievable." Garry laughed, taking her hand, gently once Guy had disappeared and the door had closed on them again. "We should get out of here before they burn the house down." She kissed him, letting him lead the way towards the road.</p><p>"Have her back by midnight!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>